


My Gift To You

by Playfulpawing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playfulpawing/pseuds/Playfulpawing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all presents are particularly appealing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Gift To You

**Author's Note:**

> Still moving things over from my LJ.

It began with a groundhog. There had been nothing odd about it originally. Remus had simply set foot out of his door and found the poor rodent, a bit beaten up and obviously dead, on his doorstep. The house's close proximity to the woods made it entirely possible that the poor thing and simply been looking for a place to die and Remus would have just thrown it out if he could. Only, he found that he couldn't. Perhaps it was more a preoccupation of the wolf within him but he could not just 'throw away' what was once a living creature. In his haste to get to work, he left the groundhog where it lay and resolved to bury it when he returned home.  
  
He buried the poor thing in a small hole in the far corner of his yard. And despite the absurdity of the gesture, he marked its grave with a plain but shiny rock he found on the edge of the forest. With the groundhog resting peacefully in a properly marked grave Remus set about putting the whole issue from his mind, as he found he was oddly bothered by it. He would have no doubt been fairly successful in forgetting the issue too if it were not for the fact that two days later his morning was greeted with the carcass of a dead squirel. He dutifully buried it next to the groundhog feeling an uneasiness settle into the pit of stomach. Still, Remus had always been one to overanalyze and he once more resolved to ignore the whole thing. Even if the similiarities between the two events were a bit eerie, the idea of anything being wrong was certainly just in Remus' head.  
  
By the middle of December however, Remus was thoroughly convinced that his house was some sort of death trap for small mammals. Since the first groundhog had appeared on December 1st he had been confronted with a squirrel, a rat, two rabbits, a racoon, a woodchuck, and quite disgustingly a skunk. True to form, Remus had carefully laid each to rest in the corner of his yard with it's breathern, but now he was fed up. He had to know what exactly was killing these poor animals and why they had chosen him to house their burial grounds.  
  
And so Christmas Eve found Remus sitting just inside the front door, one eye warily on the steps whilst the other scanned the late edition of the Daily Prophet. He had been at his post for hours and with Christmas rapidly approaching, 1 hour away by his count, Remus was beginning to thing he should simply give up this silly crusade and go to bed. Just as he stood however, Remus heard the frantic chattering of a squirrel towards the edge of the forest. Peering carefully out into the darkness Remus caught sight of a large black figure rustling the leaves at the edge of the woods. For a moment Remus was not sure what kind of creature the black mass truly entailed and then, it barked.  
  
"No." Remus whispered shaking his head in a mixture of bemusement and exasperation as the dog walked closer, into the glow of the porch light.  
  
Remus recognized Padfoot immediately of course, and he more than likely would have been skeptical of his involvement with the dead animals had the big black dog now approaching him not had a dead squirrel grasped between its jaws. Padfoot edged to the porch spotting Remus for the first time and whimpering, knowing he had been caught . He placed the rodent on the stairs and nudged it towards Remus with his muzzle and Remus looked down disapprovingly.  
  
"Bad dog!" Remus reprimanded lightly thwapping Padfoot with the newspaper before sitting down on the step next to him. He leaned over and circled his arms around Padfoot's soft neck and buried his face in the warm fur. "What on Earth are you doing?"  
  
Sirius rapidly shifted back into human form beside him, and ignoring Remus' mutter of "It feels weird when you do that.", launched into a hasty explanation.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just can't help it. Everytime I transform I have this overwhelming urge to bring you a present. Unfortunately the dog brain doesn't understand books so much as captured game. I didn't think you had noticed, you never mentioned it to me so I figured it was ok to keep doing it, so I wouldn't feel so antsy. I think you should be happy, this is how Padfoot says 'I love you.'."  
  
"Couldn't you have been one of those adorable creatures that says 'I love you' through cuddles or purrs? Nope, you had to be one of the animals that kills adorable furry things for pleasure. I have a veritable graveyard of small woodland creatures in my yard. I was worried this was a sign that something bad was happening and really it was just a sign that Padfoot loves me. You have no idea how horribly exasperating that is."  
  
"I know I don't. And I'm sorry. And for the record, I love you too, I just don't like the taste of chipmunk personally." 

 

"Now when I sleep I like to dream of rabbits in the snow. Jumping right into my jaws, from their rabbits holes. Take one home and set him down, right next to your shoes. Wake up to a big suprise. My gift to you." "Christmas Is Going to the Dogs" -Eels


End file.
